


#Alive.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And you only have to suck it up and go down with the ship, It took me forever to write this, M/M, and it's not good enough, everyone ships them and their love is real, it had to be done okay?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Héctor no sabe quien fregados es, ni porque actúa así. No porque un par de ojos color almendra lo persigue a todos lados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Alive.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While our blood's still young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800071) by [whimsicule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicule/pseuds/whimsicule). 



#Alive.

Héctor no necesitaba esto. No lo necesitaba y tampoco lo merecía. Tenía derecho a las respuestas a sus preguntas. Tenia todo el derecho, pero nadie le explicaba nada. Caro se fue, sin mirar atrás, sin dar explicaciones. Sin una palabra. Cuando se supone todo estaba bien entre ellos. Y eso es lo que dolía más. 

Caro sabía la clase de presión que Héctor estaba viviendo. Caro sabía que la clasificación al mundial se estaba jugando, ella sabia que el peso del mundo estaba encima de Hector y de las personas que el quería, pero era como sí a Caro no le importara que lo único que el debía de tener en mente era la clasificación. Caro simplemente término con el, sin mas ni menos, dejándolo lleno de dudas y con la mente en todo menos en la selección mexicana.

El viaje de España a Houston fue el peor viaje de su vida. Apenas y durmió. Y fue ese tipo de sueño en el que no descansas. Su mente le jugaba bromas; Héctor cerraba los ojos y su mente vagaba a Caro y a todo lo que el pudo hacer para que ella se quedara y no hizo.

Héctor sentía un vacío, algo definitivamente hacia falta en su vida. No sabía que era, ni porque lo sentía, pero estaba seguro de que no era por Caro. No, no la extrañaba. 

Su vida era mucho mejor desde que se fue. Por primera vez desde que llego a España se sentía libre. O al menos eso creía.

Tampoco era como que amara a Caro, hacia tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. En realidad se pregunta si alguna vez la amo. Es más, ¿Que era el amor? 

Sinceramente no le importaba si Caro le hablaba o no de nuevo en su vida, las palabras valían poco, por que eran eso, palabras y en estos tiempos las palabras no tenían algo que les diera un respaldo o una garantía.

Después de ese vuelo tan tedioso, llego al hotel por la mañana y después de una charla con el equipo, fue directo a su cuarto. Mientras esperaba en el elevador sintió como el aire le faltaba, el espacio era muy reducido y la ansiedad comenzaba a formarse en el fondo de su estómago. El pánico lo tomo en sus garras y Héctor respirando con dificultad, hizo la ansiedad a un lado.

No le importó saber quien era su compañero de cuarto, desempacar, cambiar de ropa o bañarse. No le importaba, cerro de un portazo y se tiro en la cama, Hector sólo quería dormir su depresión y sinceramente, tenía ganas de no saber nada del mundo hasta mucho después.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, sintió como alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto, luego escucho pisadas y después escucho un ruido descomunal, con lo que pensó adormiladamente, eran unas maletas que cayeron al piso en el proceso. Héctor que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, maldijo en sus pensamientos a quien fuera el irrespetuoso y se levantó enojado. 

Le costo un segundo recuperar la vista del todo y darse cuenta de que era Chicharito quien se encontraba en el suelo, levantando las maletas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

Se dieron un abrazo y se palmearon las espaldas. Héctor sintió como el vacío de antes se desvanecía poco a poco, primero se sintió confundió pero después decidió ignorarlo.

La mañana siguiente Héctor se quedo en el hotel entrenando junto a otros jugadores. Mientras que a Javier y la otra mitad del equipo habían sido enviados a la cancha.

"Malditos preparadores físicos, tomando desiciones innecesarias" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Héctor. El necesitaba de Javier y ellos los estaban alejando.  
Javier se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad y Héctor no se sentía seguro con eso. No le gustaba para nada depender de alguien. Eso era de débiles y el era ningún débil.

Héctor decide no pensar en eso y se concentra en lo que debe y en lo que vino a hacer; el hexagonal. Por lo que va a al gimnasio del hotel. El sabe que no están dando resultados, que la presión esta encima de ellos y aunque tenga años en esto, en competencias de alto rendimiento, en estadios y vestidores, en entrevistas y ser una figura pública y creas que es algo normal, nunca se va a poder acostumbrar. La presión es algo que nunca va a poder manejar. 

Todos tienen secretos y Héctor también. 

Héctor siente como la ansiedad lo ataca, se sienta en una de las sillas que están ahí y se pone las manos en la cabeza. Siente como el peso cae sobre el. Comienza a respirar en grandes bocanadas de aire y siente la temperatura bajar. Se para de golpe a una velocidad impresionante y lanza los puños hacia sus piernas violentamente.

Hace mucho tiempo Héctor entendió que su mente era presa del pánico. Los ataques de ansiedad se sentían como cuando te hundes en una alberca. Cuando sientes la adrenalina llegar a tu pecho, el miedo te invade, que quieres salir pero tu cuerpo está rígido y no lo puedes controlar. Es como la frustración se apodera de ti y apaga por completo tus sentidos. Eso le pasaba a Héctor, incluso cuando no estaba en una alberca.

Poco a poco, después de muchos minutos, sin saber cuantos exactamente, logro calmarse. 

Suspira. El vacío esta ahí. La presión esta ahí. Y la imagen de Javier esta ahí. 

Por la tarde vio a Javier en el lobby, dando una entrevista, por su mente pasaba la idea de hablar con el y de contarle todo lo que pasaba. 

Caro. Los ataques de pánico. El hecho de que el no dejaba de estar en su mente ni por un segundo. Pero después lo reconsidero y decidió no hacerlo. 

La versión oficial es que no quería desconcentrar a Javier, porque eso es lo que menos necesitaba el equipo, a su estrella preocupada por tonterías. Pero en realidad era que sentía miedo y mucho. Mucho miedo a ser juzgado, a ser tachado de loco y no apto de estar aquí. Miedo de ser rechazado.

En la noche, durante la cena todos hablan del caso de Giovanni y Héctor se como la peor persona del mundo, por que en realidad tampoco le importa si viene o no viene. De hecho, el mundo se puede caer en pedazos y a Héctor no le importaría. 

"Ey Héctor, todo esta bien?" Pregunta Chuy Corona al momento que se sienta junto a el en la mesa con su plato de comida en las manos.

"Si, todo esta bien, porque no habría de estarlo?" Contra pregunta Héctor más frío y agresivamente de lo que hubiera gustado. 

Chuy lo mira enojado, Héctor sube y baja los hombros en señal de que no le importa. Chuy se limita a responder agriamente "porque te vi tener un ataque de pánico en el entrenamiento y me preocupo por ti."

Héctor se siente de nuevo la peor persona del mundo cuando ve a Chuy levantarse de la mesa e ir a otra.

Javier se sienta en su cama más tarde esa misma noche y parece debatirse sobre algo y Héctor siente la ansiedad en el fondo de su estómago. "No, otra vez no" piensa Héctor mientras cierra los ojos frustrado y siente la ansiedad tomar control. Ninguno duelos dos dice una palabra, sólo un "buenas noches" antes de apagar la luz.

En el juego del día siguiente todos están confiados de que van a ganar. Por supuesto que van a ganar, es Nigeria. Tal vez por eso empatan. Por confiados y presumidos.

El juego termina dos-dos y el lo vio desde la banca. Lo único que lo satisface es que uno de los goles fueron de Javier y que el juego en sí no impacta mucho en la clasificación porque es un amistoso.

Esa misma noche viajan a Jamaica. Javier va sentado a su lado en el vuelo y Héctor escucha la música salir de los audífonos de Javier y se senté irritado por esta. Escucha risas de los demás jugadores del equipo pero tampoco le interesa el mitote.

Héctor se siente cansado, exhausto incluso, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes dormir.


End file.
